Molly's Lips
by rilakjenya
Summary: Sherlock wanted to kiss Molly, and her lips were all he could think about. (Part of A Sherlolly Story A Day Challenge)


**A/N: Not beta read. This story has nothing to do with that song with the same title.**

* * *

**Molly's Lips**

Molly's lips were moving, but Sherlock couldn't hear a word she said.

They'd known each other for years. There shouldn't be any reason for him to be nervous, but he was. His palms were sweating and he constantly fidgeted in his seat.

"Are you alright, Sherlock?" Molly put her hand on top of his when he didn't reply. "Sherlock?"

He jerked and quickly pulled away his hand from the table.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay. You look a bit not well. Please tell me if- if something is not alright." She gave him a small smile and he nodded.

He was not okay because he was super nervous for their first date.

John had told him to "keep quiet, try to smile, and don't be a git", and then maybe Molly would give him a kiss by the end of the night if he had done well.

Sherlock wanted the kiss. In fact, it was all he could think about since he met her outside of the restaurant. She was wearing a coral lipstick and whenever her mouth moved, he thought he could hear her lips calling for him, luring him to kiss her.

It was very impolite of him to be distracted by her lips, but he couldn't help himself.

If he was lucky enough, he might get to kiss her tonight. Just the thought of it was enough to make his heart beat faster.

Thinking Sherlock was bored by all her work talk, Molly tried to lighten the mood with a post-mortem joke, which never failed to make her smile whenever she thought about it.

When the joke flopped and Sherlock just stared at her with confusion, she bit her lips and continued eating.

They finished dinner in silence.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner. I- I will see you tomorrow." She smiled at him.

_Okay. This is it. This is the moment._

Sherlock swallowed and forced a smile.

"See you tomorrow."

Molly leaned forward, but changed her mind and pulled back before they got close and walked away.

His reaction was to reach out and grab her hand, but she was already a few steps away. The only thing he could do was to watch her stood in front of the gate, looking for her keys in her handbag.

No kiss for him tonight.

Sherlock tried to ignore the weird feelings in his stomach. Maybe he ate too much. He felt as if it was twisted, and he might throw up in any second.

He was about to leave when Molly suddenly called and ran back to him.

"Wait. Sherlock!"

His whole face lit up with a smile. Maybe she remembered there was something she hadn't done yet.

"Sherlock, I-" She ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Can we pretend tonight didn't happen and go back to where we were? I hope we can still be friends."

He felt his heart skipped a beat at her request.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't take advantage of you. I knew you asked me out because John forced you, but I pretended I didn't know and still agreed when you asked. I know that was selfish. I just-" She sniffed and kept her head down.

"What are you talking about, Molly?" He frowned.

"I overheard your conversation outside of the lab. I know it's against your will to go on a date with me. I will explain to John. I will make sure he won't do it again. I will just tell him we didn't work out."

"No, you've got it wrong. I did-"

"No. Please." Molly didn't want to let him finish. She turned away again. This time, Sherlock was quick to move. He grabbed her by her wrist and stopped her.

"I did want to go out with you. I didn't ask you out because someone forced me to." _How did she get that idea?_

"You don't have to lie to me, Sherlock." She shook her head and took a glance at him before she averted her eyes.

"I'm not. I really wanted to do this." His grip around her wrist tightened.

"Then why were you so absent-minded for the whole night? Your mind was clearly on something else. You didn't want to do this. I know you didn't." She tried to pull her arm away, but failed.

"I was absent-minded because… because…." He blushed. He could even feel his ears burning.

"Because?" She asked softly, looking at him.

"Em, I, eh-" His eyes drifted to her lips and he sucked in a sharp breath.

Molly frowned. He looked like a pink balloon that was about to burst. What was wrong with him?

"It's alright, whatever it is." She patted him on the arm. "Don't force yourself-"

Molly didn't get to finish her sentence as Sherlock pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened in shock before she closed them and kissed him back.

It was just a chaste kiss, but it was enough to take their breath away.

"I'd wanted to do this for a long while," he whispered against her lips.

"Hmm…"

"I'm sorry that I was… distracted." He pulled away slightly to see Molly smiling at him.

"So you weren't listening to what I said… because you really, really wanted to kiss me?" She narrowed her eyes and bit her lip.

He nodded.

"Well, that was rude."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't do that again."

"I won't."

"Because you can just ask me, if you want to kiss me." Standing on her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you want to kiss me now?"

"Yes." Sherlock nodded and smiled from ear to ear.

"What are you waiting for?"


End file.
